reflections of the lion and the lamb
by allisonsargents
Summary: Renesmee tries to imagine her Mom and Dad's memories with the bits and pieces of their story she was told. /songfic./


**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfiction, ****first songfic, and first fanfic in the Family genre. ****I got the idea for this when I watched a really good Edward/Bella tribute video on Youtube. I also thought it would be kind of cool if Nessie wrote the song **_A thousand years_, **and tried her best to reflect on the memories of her parents from parts of the story they told her. ****So I hope you like, Read&Review! Tell me what you guys think :)**

**Disclaimer;** **I don't own Christina Perri's song A thousand Years. And no matter how much I beg and cry to Stephanie Meyer, I can't say that I own Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. :/**

A thirteen-year old Renesmee Cullen kept banging her fists against the door of her father's old room.

Edward Cullen sat on the edge of his bed, ignoring her, wishing that he could take back everything he just told his only daughter about the story of The Lion and the Lamb. For years she had been begging him to tell the story of her Momma and Daddy, and how they met. But more specifically, how Bella became a vampire. Finally, one night when Bella was off visiting Charlie, Nessie got the courage to come up and ask him again. The two sat on the couch together, his daughter watching him with thoroughly interested eyes. Hanging on to each word that came out of his mouth. Edward had gotten through most of the key points in the story, being careful with the information, and deciding to leave out _certain_ parts. But when the time came that he had to explain how her mother became like him, it brought back the pain he had suffered. The fear he had felt when he thought he didn't do it right. The pain he felt when he was watching _Bella _suffer. He thought that he'd never have to go through that sort of thing again, but he was wrong.

Renesmee let out a heavy sigh, then slowly slid down against the door with her arms crossed tight against her chest. It was all her fault, she had asked for too much information. Normally her Dad was very hard to read, his facial expressions constantly changing like a kaleidoscope. But when she asked him about how her Mom became a vampire, it was very clear that it caused him pain to bring up the subject. She had watched his face crumple in pain, struggling to tell her the details of what happened during the transformation. He was probably still in pain, on the other side of the door. And it was all because of _her. _

Still self-hating herself, Nessie furiously stood up and stomped her way downstairs, in desperate search of one of her favorite items in the cottage. The piano.

Mostly Edward and Nessie liked to play it, while Bella listened. Renesmee sat down at it, shuffling through some of their music sheets. The two had been working on a song together, and she figured now would be the perfect time to finish it. But she couldn't find it.

_"Uhg!" _She snarled, then began to get up. Maybe some reading would take her mind off of things. Just as she was about to get up, she stumbled on the piano leg and fell, loose music sheets falling all around her. Perfect. Renesmee sat up, and began shuffling papers back together when a song title caught her eye. It was a song, a different song, that she had been working on the last few weeks. Apart from the other one. Carefully looking around, she went and sat back down at the piano, setting the sheet in front of her. _A thousand years, _it was tilted.

Quickly forgetting all her self-hating, Nessie closed her eyes and tried to imagine the rush her Mother must have felt when she rode on her father's back through the forest. So fast that the trees became just a blur of colors. Smiling, that picture burning itself into her head, she began to play.

_Heartbeats fast. _

_Colors, and promises. _

_How to be brave._

Next Nessie recalled the part of the story where they were dancing in Edward's room to Claire de lune.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _

_But watching you stand, alone._

_All of my doubts, go away somehow._

_One, step, closer._

She tried to feel her heart accelerate the way Bella's did when they were very close to each other.

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you._

She kept it that way when she tried to imagine how her parents' wedding must've been. How long her Father has waited for her mother.

_Darling don't, be afraid, I have loved you._

_For a thousand years._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

The trees appeared again, Edward and Bella both climbing it. The green of the trees swirled, turning into a new picture in her head. Her parents at the prom. Her father carefully dancing with her, remembering how fragile she was. Holding her like she could break at any moment.

_Time, stands still._

_Beauty in all she is. _

She looked beautiful.

_I will be brave. _

_I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me._

Jacob appeared next. Her father was threatened him, for kissing Bella against her will. Forcing her.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_One, step, closer._

Edward and Bella were alone again. He had proposed. She accepted. He lifted her up, and together they twirled all around the room. A moment of pure happiness.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't, be afraid I have loved you. _

_For a thousand years._

_I loved you for a thousand years more._

Her parents were getting married. Nessie tried to imagine her Mother's nervousness, clutching onto Charlie's arm. Begging him not to let her fall. He would never.

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I have loved you for a thousand years more._

Her Mother took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on her Father the whole time she walked down the aisle.

_One, step, closer._

_One, step, closer._

She imagined the wedding over now. Pretty lilacs surrounding them. Her parents looking at each other with love and adoration, lying down in their meadow. They looked into each others eyes. Her father's warm and gold and her Mother's chocolate brown. Just like Renesemee's. The one feature that didn't go away, Edward had said.

_I have died every day, waiting for you._

_Darling__ don't be afraid, I have loved you._

_For a thousand years._

_I have loved you for a thousand years more._

They were having their honeymoon on Isle Esme. Renesmee had never been there, but she tried to picture a beautiful island with clear blue water. Which must've been how it first looked when Bella looked down at it from the window of the airplane. Breathtaking.

_And all along, I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me_.

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I have loved you for a thousand years more._

It didn't matter anymore that Edward wouldn't tell the whole story. Renesmee sat back after playing the last note. She decided what he had told her was already beautiful on it's own. What she didn't know, was that he had been listening to her sing the whole time, but he didn't make the move to let her know she had. The two just stayed where they were at, lost in a sea of memories of The Lion and The Lamb.


End file.
